


we do what we need to be free

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Fall [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Tyler leave town together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we do what we need to be free

They drive through the night, past sleeping Midwestern towns, through vast expanses of quiet nothing. Elena’s forehead is pressed to the chill hard window. She’s pretending to sleep but in reality she is awake, feeling the wheels vibrate beneath her and listening to the familiar steady sound of Tyler’s breathing.

Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Matt: all of Mystic Falls is far behind them, soon to be only a memory. Elena and Tyler will find a new town and start a new life. Elena can’t wait for the guilt to be washed away.

She remembers the look of shocked betrayal on Stefan’s face. She can still hear Caroline’s angry cries.

“We did what we had to do, Elena,” Tyler says. He knows not only that she’s awake but also the creeping thoughts that keep her that way.

“Did we?” she asks.

“Yes,” he says, although she meant her question to be rhetorical. He takes one hand off the wheel, places it on her knee. Elena turns to look at him, his profile shining blue in the dashboard light. “We hurt them but wouldn’t they have been hurt more if we had stayed? If we had kept living a lie?”

“Yeah,” Elena says, placing her hand over his. “It’s better this way. We’re free.”

“I love you,” Tyler says, and it’s the first time either of them has said it. Until now it has only been glances and kisses, slow and tender touching, wild and frantic couplings.

“I love you too,” Elena says.


End file.
